A Little More You
by Dinobitch
Summary: Minho is struggling to confess his love for Brenda. I'm getting in the middle of it which only makes me confused if I do Brenda, too. Newt and Alby think they're love gurus. And then came Teresa, which only made everything a hell more confusing. I swear, my last year in college is going to be one big disaster in the making. *THE MAZE RUNNER College AU* (Chapter One Edited!)
1. Day One

**A Little More You**

_Day One_

"Aha! Chucky!"

"What the– who picked that movie?!"

"Who enjoys watching you piss on your pants the most? Of course, Brenda did."

"Thomas! Why the hell did you make her choose? It's supposed to be my turn to pick the movie for tonight!"

"Well, you were too busy showing your guns to those new pretty neighbors next door and we got too impatient so I chose for you. Ain't I the nicest best friend ever?"

"But it's horror–"

"Just get your sissy ass down here and let's start the movie, will yah?"

With a scowl etched in his face, Minho flopped himself to the couch next to Brenda who was sitting next to me, already munching on the large tub of popcorn on her lap.

I felt her nudged me on my side. "Thomas, make sure you turn the volume to its maximum so _Minhoe_ suffers big time." Brenda said, and I did what I was told. Though he looks tough and brave with all that abs and muscles, Minho is a big ass coward and we really do enjoy watching him turn into a pansy when it comes to blood and whole lot of gore.

Last Halloween, Brenda dressed up as _Sadako_ from the movie _The Ring_ and pranked him. Minho hated that movie so much. Let's just say they were lucky that I lived on the same house and knew the emergency number of the nearest hospital.

There's a reason why I anointed and always reconsidered myself as the most mature and responsible one among the three of us –though there are a few times I do let myself lose, too.

"Man, if I get nightmares after this and don't get my beauty sleep, it will be your fault and I'm going to blame it to you two for the rest of eternity. Ugly don't suit me!"

"Minho, will you shut the fuck up and just watch the damn movie?"

"Hell, no, honey pie peaches!" he whined back at her, earning an exasperated groan from Brenda as Minho leached himself to her as the scary music of the opening credits started. "I swear, Tommy boy, that shuck-faced Chucky doll will give me night terrors!" He was legit scared. His facial expression says it all.

"Ugh…" Brenda passed the tub of popcorn to my lap. "Minho, I swear–"

"Wait! Is that my boxers?"

"Minho, you really should shut your hole because Brenda looks murderous–"

"And is that Newt's hoodie?! Oh boy, he'll flip shit at you, again!"

"Brenda, where are your clothes?" I tried to ask nicely, but Brenda was already annoyed.

She took the remote from my lap and pressed pause. "Damn it! You two shanks say another word and I swear I'll invite Gally here right now to watch with us."

"No!" Minho and I screamed in chorus. Gally was our other neighbor and also our frat buddy. He's more annoying than Minho and he literally doesn't shut up, even impossible to make him shut it. He's also got a thing for Brenda and has been asking Minho and I to help him win her for more than two years now but still no luck. Brenda was different from other girls. Being friends with a whole bunch of frat boys and growing up to his adoptive father Jorge, also our frat leader slash founder, it'll take a lot of guts to ask someone like Brenda out.

And just like Gally, Minho has the very same dilemma –even longer than Gally's.

Only, unlike Gally, Brenda considers Minho and I her closest friends. We're partners-in-crime. Since the tender age of ten, Minho, Brenda and I have been inseparable. We've been through everything together. We experienced life all together; our first joint, our first drunken accident, heartbreaks and all teenage grunge and shit. We knew each other more than our own parents knew us. He's probably just like a brother to her, much to Minho's dismay.

"Now, you two little fuckers watch this movie with me in peace. If I hear any one of you shuck-face complains how scared you are of an ugly possessed doll, you're not going to like the consequence I'll put you through."

One thing about Brenda is sometimes (read: most of the times) she can be a huge bitch. She does the worst things to terrorize Minho and I when we get to her nerves –often when we remind her that she's a girl so she needs to act like one even though she's an official member of a frat club. That is only because her father is the founder and she's an asset to the fraternity for so many ways.

"And to answer your question Tom, I borrowed some of yours and Newton's clothes because I washed my clothes and everything's still drying in the dryer." She explained to us. "Or would you two rather I start romping around the house in my underwear?"

I shook my head quickly at her. Yeah, Brenda is really gorgeous and a very interesting girl once you get to meet her but it'd be awkward to see my girl best friend walking around with nothing but her undergarments. Totally not appropriate.

Although I don't think Minho agrees on me with that.

She's got a nice ass to be quite honest and Minho's boxers aren't much of a help with hiding that fun fact for his very own sanity.

But then again, it's a sacred oath that there would be no best friend tapping around this household. Number one on the best friend's rule book: 'Do not fall in love with your best friend'. I know the fact that Minho's been fighting all his might not to break that rule himself, and I also know the fact that he's quite struggling with it. Nobody could resist Brenda. Even I can't help myself adore her once in a while and go ask myself how in the world someone as pretty as this girl is in a fraternity with ugly shanks like us.

When neither Minho nor I said a single word back at her, she resumed the movie and finally we watched in peace.

We never got the chance to finish it because Brenda got bored with it and was fast asleep 30 minutes into the movie. Minho was way too scared to continue watching it so he excused himself and brought Brenda to her bed, muttering endless curse words how his ego's been smashed down yet again by a stupid horror movie.

I kept on watching, waited patiently because I already knew Minho would want to talk.

A few minutes later, I heard Brenda's door close. Minho has flopped himself back at the couch next to me but kept his gaze down, and it's not just because he doesn't want to see Chucky and shit on his pants.

"Dude, this whole _thing_ just keeps getting worse." He told me.

I kept my eyes glued at the television screen, and then I told him, "It'll pass."

"Thomas, you've been telling me that same shit for three years now. It's not helping."

"Well what do you want me to say huh?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Be honest with me? Make me realize something so I could quit whatever this feelings I harbor for her."

Though were best friends, this whole problem is really tiring to think about.

I frowned back at him, a definite scowl in my expression which I reckon Minho didn't even understood the annoyance behind it. "You want me to be really honest with you?"

He nodded, eagerly.

And so I said, as a matter of fact, "Minho, stop hitting on everyone who's got a vagina on."

Dumbfounded, he asked me back, "Are you calling me a manwhore?"

"Why? Aren't you?" I scoffed.

"I am not!" He defended himself.

"Man, you're a pro in flirting 101. You've got a nice track record with girls. Even Brenda noticed how you flirted with the newbies next door, _Minhoe_. How do you expect her to take you seriously and see you more than a best friend for her when you act like that all the time?"

"I do not!

"You do too, shuck-face!"

"I don't flirt with every girl I meet, Thomas."

"Oh yeah? Name one girl you've never–"

"Brenda." Minho stated even before I could finish my sentence.

"Dude, that's different."

"Yeah, Brenda's different in so many fucking levels and that's what makes it a whole lot of worse."

I hate to admit it but he's got a point.

Minho sighed before he buried his face in his hands, clearly frustrated with it. "Man, this is so fucking cliché. Of all the girls, why does it have to be her?"

I stopped the movie. Having enough already of this whole topic we've been arguing for years, I stood up the couch and walked towards my bedroom. "Come on, let's just go to sleep." Minho followed my suit, not saying a word anymore. Smirking to myself, I even joked at him, "Just think of all the freshmen you'll get to meet tomorrow and maybe somehow you'll magically forget that you're in love with your best friend."

But before I shut my bedroom door, I called Minho once again.

"I think…maybe you should remind yourself every once in a while. It's against the rules."

-(A Little More You)-

I almost fell off my chair and could've accidentally stabbed myself with a fork. Minho almost dropped the last batch of pancakes he just prepared. Someone decided to wreck the wall and destroy our front door.

"Rise and shine my dear fellas! Newt and Alby are ready for breakfast!"

In chorus, Minho and I let out an annoyed cry.

Breakfast is always chaotic when Newt and Alby are around.

"Our house isn't a fast food joint, you lanky crank!"

"Good morning to you, too, Minho."

"Your ugly shuck-faces ain't good for the morning." He retorted.

"Why so bitter?" Alby asked as him and Newt took their seats in the table.

"Brenda still won't blow his morning wood." I sniggered.

And with that, the entire table erupted to a loud fit of laughter that only made Minho scowl at us even more, throwing the last batch of pancakes with a loud _klunk_ at the table before us.

"M' boy, when will you accept it that our Brenda will never like you?"

"Yeah, asking permission to love like Brenda is like asking to be murdered on purpose –both from her and Jorge!"

"What a bunch of nice friends I have, really." Minho said as he shoved Newt aggressively, almost making the skinny English boy fall off his chair if it wasn't just for Alby sitting next to him.

"Speaking of, where is the little bitch?"

As if on cue, a still sleepy looking Brenda came out of the bathroom,

"There she is! Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Newt greeted, only to be gone ignored.

"Don't tell me you sleep walked to the bathroom?" Alby asked.

Yes, I am best friends with a narcissistic Asian dude and a sleep walker. Oh, the joy of living the life of Thomas Murphy.

"I don't know." She slowly muttered as she rubbed the sleep off her eyes. "Either that or one of these shanks thought I look like a big piece of klunk and made me sleep on the bathroom floor."

Both Minho and I shook our heads to her. "We wouldn't do that to you."

"Newt might do that, but not us." And then I added, "In fact, Minho carried you to your bedroom after you fell asleep last night. He made it sure you were tucked in your bed so you get a good night sleep."

I glanced back at my stunned friend. _Minho, my man, you owe me big time._

"Really?" Brenda asked, surprise evident on her tone, stopping just behind Minho's chair, making her oblivious of the deep scarlet blush that resurfaced in Minho's face.

And even before he could say anything, she pressed a kiss on top of his head.

My jaw dropped, same goes my fork.

Then Brenda smiled down at him as she sweetly told him, "Thank you, Minho."

Minho froze. Newt and Alby exchanged appalled looks. I almost gagged.

It was too cute. It was too sweet. It was so not typical Brenda.

"Who are you and what have you done to our best friend?!" Nice Brenda only happens once in a blue moon.

Brenda shrugged back and started eating the stack of pancakes on the plate in front of her, which were actually Minho's food.

"Anyways, you know you can still move out and live with Newt and I instead."

"Yeah, since you already have the habit of taking my clothes. I want that hoodie back, woman!"

"Oh yeah, and what? Make me vomit like I'm a shucking bulimic whenever I see you and Alby make unicorn love together? Ha, I don't think so, Newton."

"You never fail to remind me why you're such a bitch on a daily basis."

There was no seat left for her so Brenda sat on Minho's lap, again, almost made me choke my entire meal out. "Now why are you two fuckers out of your rainbow castle and decided to spread your gayness in my house?" she asked them as she continued to munch on the pancakes.

"Alby didn't want to cook. Where else can we get food?"

She looked back at Newt with her eyebrows raised. "What do you think of this place? McDonalds?"

"Yeah, and you're the kiddie crew." Newt answered.

Brenda started bouncing up and down on Minho's lap, mocking Newt with her fake little girl giggles as she did so. Minho, on the other hand, was undoubtedly suffering underneath his own boxer shorts with the way she continuously bounced up and down on his lap.

"So, are you guys ready to meet the new recruits today?"

"Oh, Thomas and I can't be there to help you lads." She told them nonchalantly. I just nodded.

"What?!" Newt shrieked, spitting some of the food from his mouth straight to Minho's face. He shoved him away, disgusted. "But Brenda, you have to be there! You're the reason why we get loads of recruits for three years straight!"

"We'll I'm sorry but you'll have to do it today without me."

Newt didn't let it rest. "But why?!"

"We've got double shift on the record store. Winston announced Sale Day for the freshmen today and they get 50% off on selected items." I told them. Brenda and I do part-time job with under a minimum wage at the campus' only record store within fifty mile radius. It's a small old shop that most of the time gets unnoticed by the college students because we don't sell albums that came out for the last two decades.

"What are we gonna do without you then?"

"Ooh! I know what to do!" Newt suddenly shouted. "Let's make Minho our official mascot! With just a massive costume on, he'd surely attract a lot of people! Maybe then he'll even get Brenda–"

Newt ended on the floor after getting his seat pulled backwards.

-(A Little More You)-

"If someone asks me again if we have the new One Direction album, I'm going to punch them on the face!" Brenda whined to me as she shut the door with a loud bang. "I can't believe we missed recruiting newbies just to get annoyed by boy band obsessed freshmen."

I was sat behind the cash register, just as annoyed and bored as her. "I don't remember making a sale for the ten days. Do you think we'll still get paid?"

I am a broke college student with a shit ton of student loan. Forgive me if the first thing I worry about is money. Brenda gets free tuition because her dad is a professor in the school while Minho earns a decent amount of money from his modeling and his extra roles in some indie movies. I have nothing.

Brenda sat next to me and said, "Let's just close this damn shitty music shop, Thomas. Winston isn't even here so we can just scoot and go to the student ground. I bet it's so much more fun out there."

"If you really wanted to, you go ahead. I'll just wait until the shift's done and meet you guys back at the house."

"As much as that sounds better than being here, I just couldn't leave you alone." she said, smiling at me.

Whether I admit it or not, I stared at her a little longer than what's supposedly necessary.

She was really beautiful. It's no wonder Minho got smitten by her. Anyone wouldn't have a problem falling in love with someone like her.

How about me? I'm not going to lie. Maybe I do, _somehow._ But the problem is; it's Brenda.

It's against the rules.

Surprisingly, Brenda was the one to tear her gaze at me. "Thomas, I need to tell–"

She was cut to continue on when we heard the front door open and someone entered the shop.

And I swear, in that moment, I found _the one_.

-To Be Continued-

© Andie Hernandez

End Notes:

**And there we have the intro chapter! Yay! Welcome to **_**A Little More You **_**and I really do hope you liked this as much as I did. What are your thoughts? Please let me know what you think! Honest reviews are much appreciated.**

**-Andie**


	2. Melody Hanson

**A LITTLE MORE YOU**

_Melody Hanson_

I just knew it. I was a hundred and one percent sure. No doubt about it.

I found the girl of my dreams.

She was beautiful, maybe even prettier than Brenda. With her long black hair, the bluest of the bluest eyes I've ever seen in anyone and the angelic face, complimented with the most breathtaking smile I've ever seen in my entire life, she's it.

She's the one. I swear to death. She is the girl I am destined for.

Who would have thought this shitty shack called Winston's Music Shop would be the place where I meet my soul mate? How am I gonna make this place sound romantic once our grandchildren ask me where I met their grandmamma? _Winston's Music Shop_. Eww, no.

"Hi," my future wife greeted us, her voice just as beautiful as her face. Damn. I'm lucky.

"I was just wondering if–,"

"If you're looking for the new One Direction album, well I'm sorry to say but we don't sell that kind of stuff here. This place hasn't even heard of the Jonas Brothers." Brenda interrupted, making me glare at her. She doesn't have to be rude to the future mother of my children.

"Oh, okay. But that's not what I came here for," She said, smiling at both Brenda and I. "Actually I was wondering if you sell some Melody Hanson albums around here."

"You listen to Melody Hanson too?" Brenda asked in surprise. I was way too tongue tied to say a word to someone as beautiful as the girl standing before us.

"Oh yes, she's my most favorite. I've been her fan ever since I was little kid and loved every song and album she ever produced."

I love Melody Hanson too! See, we already have something in common. She really is the woman destined for Thomas Murphy.

"I really love her music but on my way down the campus I had a little accident–"

"Are you okay?!" I asked in such haste, too late to even realize what I just said until Brenda and the girl looked back at me. Both of them were surprised I still have a tongue that could manage. Brenda was frowning back at me, and when she realized I'm being weird, she looked embarrassed to be standing next to me.

Future Mrs. Murphy looked at me. Her bright blue eyes got me mesmerized and again I couldn't get my tongue to speak.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She said, giving me another smile that made me weak to my knees.

Brenda cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but what were you saying?" She asked her just as the same time as she kicked my leg and act like she isn't a meanie back at the girl in front of us.

"Yeah, uhm, on my way to the campus, someone bumped in to me. The box flew out of my hands and went straight to the ground. Unfortunately my CDs were there and all my Melody Hanson albums got ruined. For a second I thought that'd be a sad ending but the boy said there's a hippie record store two blocks down, so here I am. I'm seriously hoping you got at least one of her albums because I couldn't live without her music, and I'd be eternally grateful if you say now that you do have them."

I was a second away from telling her that I'm more fortunate today because I saw her. Why can't I be Melody Hanson instead so she would love me and wouldn't want to live without me?

I bet I look like an idiot, and I do not mean to, at all, but I can't help it. I just kept staring at her –not in the most subtle way to be quite honest– but I don't think she even minded. Are girls like this? When Brenda catches Minho staring at her, she'd throw him the nearest thing she could grab. Why do you think I have memorized the emergency number of the nearest hospital and took a short course in first aid?

Well then, I guess this girl is different. And I love different.

"I'll go and try to find if we got some stock. Thomas, make sure to entertain the customer." Brenda said before she went to the back room, leaving me and my future wife there, separated by the counter. Would it be too forward to confess my love and ask her hand in marriage this very moment?

Whoa, love, slow down. Chances are she'll smile and kiss me, or she'll run and kiss my ass goodbye. This ain't time for taking chances. I don't even know her name yet.

Ah, shuck it. How do am I going to ask her without sounding stupid? Because I'm sure her thinking I'm a weird dude is in its maximum height after my sudden blow earlier.

"Be honest with me. Will I leave your shop as a happy customer or empty handed and cursing you for not selling good music?" the girls asked me.

I had to basically pinch myself. She's talking to you, Thomas! SHE. IS. TALKING. TO. YOU. Shucking get a grip and speak, shuck-face!

"I'm pretty sure we've got Melody Hanson here." I told her. "Do you mind if I ask, what's your favorite song of her?" Finally, I got the balls to talk like a normal guy. That's smooth for a starter. Good job, Thomas!

"Well, that's kind of a hard question, really." She smirked and oh God, I don't even know how to put it in words. Amazeballs? Ugh. What is wrong with you?

"You can't just expect me to pick one song because I worship everything she sings about."

"You're lucky that the only record shop in the entire campus sells antique music." I can't believe I just said that. You're marketing skills blow.

"Melody Hanson happens to be one of the few records that we love here." I said, as a matter of fact.

"Really? Can you tell me what your favorite song is?" she asked.

"I Don't Wanna Break." I answered, although it wasn't the whole truth. It was actually Brenda's favorite and whenever I hear of Melody Hanson, I thought of Brenda. Not in a weird 'I'm in love with my own best friend' way. No. It's totally a platonic and just friendly referencing of Brenda and a love song, nothing else. Duh? That'd be Minho's role, not mine. I plan to remain sane. That's _insane_.

Besides, I've got my future standing right in front of me.

"Ooh! I love that song, too!"

God, I love you.

Even before I could not stop myself from saying something stupid at her again, Brenda walked out of the stock room and back to us with all four Melody Hanson albums in her hands.

"Well, today's your lucky day. All four albums are still available." She said as she handed them to her, but held on to one in particular. "Although, I'm having second thoughts of selling the 'Back to You' album because it's actually my favorite and it's the last piece we have."

God damn it, Brenda! This isn't the right time for full-bitch mode on a customer.

"Oh no, but that's my favorite too."

"Brenda, just give it to her." I said even before my best friend could argue for the album. _Give it to her or you'll be disinvited to our wedding._

My best friend shot me a death glare, pretty much pissed of what I just told her to do. Yikes. This won't be good. Where is Minho when I need him?

But Brenda did the opposite of what I was expecting. She smiled back at Future Mrs. Murphy and gave her the last album.

"Oh my God, Thank you so much!" she said with glee.

After paying for her purchases, she left the music shop, and I already missed her.

Sadly, I didn't even get the chance to know her name.

"I so fucking hate you right now, Thomas." my best friend said as I stared at the front door, wishing that she'd come back.

Brenda groaned when I didn't even turn to look at her. She then added, "Shuck-face, you owe me big time."

But her threat was already forgotten, because the only thing in my mind in that very moment was meeting my mystery girl again.

-(A Little More You)-

Brenda and I stared at our frat buddies in disbelief.

"What do you mean you only managed to recruit two people?! Two shucking newbies all throughout the entire day, really?!"

"What do you expect? You and Brenda weren't there to help us. Minho won't shucking wear a costume to attract freshmen, bitching how you two were supposed to be with him, and Gally was the one doing all the talking to the people who stops and asks." Newt told us.

"Why the fuck did you slintheads let Gally do all the talking?!" I asked in exasperation.

"Hey, give me some credit at least. I was the only one who even put effort. All these shucks did were to sit and glare at people." Gally said in defense.

Brenda snapped back at him and asked, "Fuck-face, what did you tell them?"

Gally shrugged. "I told them that we're the coolest frat ever and if they join us, they'll get to meet and hang out with the lovely Brenda Despain –the coolest chick in the whole Engineering department."

"You did not just sell me out to people, Galileo!" Brenda shrieked as she launched herself and head-butt Gally. He didn't enjoy it but didn't stop her anyway. Brenda was a ninja in her past life.

I was so close to slamming my own face to the wall in frustration too.

"Oh man, Jorge will get really mad at us once he hears about this."

"It's a little too late for that, _Muchacho_."

We all jumped out of surprise as we heard the voice of our founder right around the corner of the room. Jorge does that all the time and loves doing it, giving us a heart attack. Where do you think Brenda got her ninja assassin like jumping skills from? From her dad, of course, where else?

Calling us his muchachos were his term of endearment. He always makes sure to make us feel special. NOT.

Brenda jumped out of Gally's lap and went to hug him. "Hi, Papa," she said, as sweet as a jar of honey to her dad. Brenda only acts sweet to him, _no one else_.

I'm still in denial with what happened to Minho and her earlier.

"How was your day, love?" he asked her as he kissed the top of her head.

She shrugged and answered, "Had worse but can't complain with life."

Jorge Gallaraga was Brenda's adoptive father. When he was younger, Jorge was an intern in a school in Alaska. One cold night, someone knocked on his apartment's front door and when he opened it, there on his doorsteps, he found a basket that held a baby girl with a letter that says: _'Please take care of my angel. She's better off without me because I'm a bad woman. Please raise my darling Brenda as you own. Let me forever be in debt of your kindness, just please, raise her as a good person.'_ Jorge took her in and raised her as his own, as the kind request of the mother to him.

Brenda never knew about her real parents. Never even dare to ask about them even once. All this time, Brenda doesn't give the slightest care of knowing where she really came from. She would always tell us why she would want to know about them when they clearly didn't even want her in the first place. That letter was the only connection Brenda ever has of her mother.

Brenda took Jorge's last name but when she reached eighteen, she had it changed to Jorge's mother's maiden name because she said it'd be wrong to be called Brenda Gallaraga once Jorge gets married and have children of his own blood. She won't take anything from him once he gets his own family and said it was the right thing to do, although Jorge would always remind her that she's his own, blood related or not. She still changed her name to Brenda Despain but still had Jorge as her legal guardian even though she's already considered an adult. Jorge doesn't seem like he's thinking of having a family anyway. Having Brenda was already enough responsibility for him and he'd not take anything else in exchange. He's dedicated his life for his daughter.

Minho and I met Brenda in our fourth grade. She was a transferee that refused to talk to the kids who tries to approach her. Always has been the pretty girl that gets attention which she never liked in the first place. Always been that kind of girl ever since we met her. She'd rather be not noticed by anyone but it was inevitable to not turn and look at a girl with a pretty face but a sad glow in her big brown eyes.

One rainy Thursday afternoon right after class, as Minho and I were on our way home, we saw her alone in the waiting shed, already soaking wet and was chilling to her bones. Minho –always the gentleman towards girls– quickly draped her with his raincoat even before she could refuse. She told us then that her papa was late and the school was already closed so she ran under the pouring rain and tried to go home all by herself. She later realized that she was still new to the town and that she didn't know how to ride the bus yet, thus getting her stranded at the waiting shed.

Minho and I helped her call Jorge and tell him she was staying on the waiting shed with us. We stayed with her until Jorge found her and as his way of thanking us, he gave us a free ride home.

The following day, Brenda was absent in class because she got sick. Minho and I volunteered to take the notes and homework for her.

As far as all three of us could remember, that day was the start of our friendship.

Minho, Brenda and I; we're a weird mix but we function better when the three of us are together. We promised each other we'll never leave one another no matter what happens. Best of friends till the end.

Minho was the flirty one, always the smooth dude and the ladies' choice. Brenda was the tough chick, always acts as one of the boys and gets on fights. I was the responsible one, always have been even before because of my perfectionist and strict father. Growing up, I hated him because he was too controlling of my own life. He always has the last decision of what should I do. He decides for what I should become. Taking a Bachelor's Degree in Industrial Engineering was not what he wanted for me. He wants me to be a Doctor, but Brenda doesn't have the money for Medical school. Minho was too sissy to be a doctor and was also been discouraged by his own parents to not waste money on a college degree they know their own son wouldn't make through. In the first place, I've never even see myself excelling in any Medical field.

Jorge was then offered to teach college level Maths in the University of Anna, the best Engineering school in New Orleans. As a privilege for Jorge being a member of the faculty, Brenda was given a scholarship grant to take any course in the school. Automatically, Minho and I of course signed up with her in the same Industrial Engineering degree.

Only, my dad refused to pay for my tuition. This wasn't what he wanted. This is what I wanted. So as my form of punishment for not doing what he wanted, he made me pay for my own college.

That was the start of my rebellion. It was the only way he thinks it was. I was rebelling to him. He never liked that I was friends with someone like Minho and Brenda, said I shouldn't associate with kids that goes against the flow. He doesn't understand I was just teaching my own self and learning to grow as a person, not someone that should depend on him all the time. This was still my life. I hold my own life.

Although I have to admit, I am quite struggling –with the money, the stress of passing my exams and being an Engineering major and of course, keeping sane when I live with my two lunatic of best friends.

I'm not even joking. Minho and Brenda are crazy and then Jorge decided to start this fraternity and all we did was to attract weirder people in to our circle; Newt, Alby, Gally and few other Engineering students. Newt was actually joking that we get a lot of recruits. The number continuously decreases as the years go because our bunch isn't the most popular around the campus. Having Brenda with us is really a bonus but I told you, she's always a bitch. And that sometimes scare the boys. Actually, I've been hearing quite a few rumors around that our group is a laughing stuff.

Recruiting two newbies will probably make that rumor a lot worse.

"Where are the other _Muchachos_?" Jorge inquired.

I looked around the frat house. The only members present were Newt, Alby, Gally, Minho, Brenda and I. The last time I remember, we have at least twenty people, including Jorge.

"Jeff and Clint say they're quitting. Same goes Scottie and Dan." Alby told the older man. "Jeff said they don't have much time for extracurricular because they got full load units this year."

"We're the graduating batch. Everyone's got full load to take this year. That doesn't make us quit." Newt said in defense, a little angry too.

I agreed.

"Newton, it's not our choice if they don't want to join us anymore. We can't do anything about that." Brenda said.

For the first time, Minho spoke. "On the positive side, we still managed to recruit people. We can still pass them the legacy of our brotherhood–"

"_Ahem,_"

"–eh, and sisterhood. We have to show those shuck-face newbies what makes us different from other fraternities in this campus and maybe they'll help us get others."

"Minho's right. We'll have to do with what we have." Jorge said. "For now, we can't do anything about that. Although quite disappointing, this is still something to celebrate. So tonight, we celebrate!"

Someone came knocking on the front door.

"That'd be the pizza dude. I ordered us ten boxes of pizza, my dearly beloved Muchachos."

Everyone perked up. After a long, tiring day, we get to eat free pizza! Free food! Yaaas!

"Well, how about booze?" Newt asked giddily, same goes his boyfriend.

"Yah lazy cranks think I'd give you booze after a shitty work in the field today? Be thankful I can't un-order the pizzas, Newton." Jorge snapped. Next to him, Brenda immaturely made a face to Newt, the tip of her pink tongue poking out in between her smirking lips.

Like father, like daughter. Always.

-(A Little More You)-

"Damn, my neck hurts so badly." Brenda complained to Minho and I. She kept moving her head, massaging the back of her neck as the three of us took a walk from the frat house back to our apartment building.

"Why is your neck hurting anyway?" I asked, concerned of her continues grunting.

"Why don't you try sleeping on the cold shuck floor of the bathroom tonight and maybe that'll answer your question, Murphy." She said, still annoyed at me.

Whoops. She clearly hasn't forgiven me about the Melody Hanson album and selling it to mystery girl.

Ah. Mystery girl. How I wish I could meet her again. Please, sweet merciful Lord, let me see her again so I can tell her that the two of us are destined to be together forever.

While I daydreamed on my own, Minho stopped and crouched down in one knee. "Come on then, hop on my back." he told Brenda.

Brenda needed no persuading. She quickly hopped on Minho's back. She wrapped her arms around Minho's neck as his hands held her under her thighs, so careful not to round up on her ass or else Minho will get a black eye.

"Why are you so good to me, Minho?" she asked, yawning and burying her face on his neck.

"Of course, you're my best friend. You're my Brenda." He told her back. I looked and saw Minho smiling to himself.

I watched them as I walked from the side. I watched two of my best friends act like they were an actual couple. Act like there's something more to them. Act like the shucking rules _we made_ doesn't matter. Act like I didn't matter in that moment.

_Minho and Brenda_, I thought.

Something stirred in the pit of my stomach. Something weird I haven't felt before. Something felt it wasn't right as I stood by their side.

The thought of Minho and Brenda acting like this way didn't make me feel okay.

Am I jealous? _Was I actually jealous?_

We were three houses away from our own building when something caught my eyes.

I saw mystery girl.

I saw her kissing another guy.

-To Be Continued-

© Andiesaur

**End Notes:**

**Yaaay! Chapter Two! We're going somewhere…yeaaah!**

**How was it? Loving it? Hating it? Loving me? Hating me? Come on, tell me. **

**AND LET'S TALK ABOUT SHIPS. **

**JUST TALK TO ME.**

**:D **

**-Andie**


End file.
